erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dehn Sovor
This Imperial province lies east of the Inner Seas , with the provincial capital of Isamber situated on the western bank of the westermost of those deep waters. Before the arrival of the Empire, the region was inhabited by the Vetrelekí, a people which flourished in the dark forests and narrow valleys of Dehn Sovor. Traces of their culture can still be found within the borders of Dehn Sovor, giving its people - known abroad as Sovorians - their own unique identity within the Empire, blending old traditions not wiped away by conquest with the cultural influences of the Empire. History of Dehn Sovor Dehn Sovor's history is long and convoluted, but kept intact in a number of tomes kept hidden away in Isamber. From these tomes, much of the region's history can be gleaned. The Imperial Invasion Before the Empire, the lands of Dehn Sovor were inhabited by the Vetrelekí, a tribal people living in secluded villages, many of them along the mighty Sortos River. When the Empire invaded, they disappeared into the forests, staging a number of rebellions for many years to come. Some of them surrendered and were, by decree of the God-king, married into Imperial families settling the area. According to scholars, the province was brought under Imperial heel by Asuard IV. The Princes' War 150 years ago, the province saw a bloody civil war between the then-ruling Princes of the Spirit and Flesh. Apparently, some of the Princes staged a coup to get rid of the other Princes whom they deemed unfit to rule, but their plans were revealed before they could act on them, possibly by one of their own betraying them. This led to a short, brutal civil war with each Prince mustering armies his fiefdom, and led to several clashes and a number of skirmishes before the Holy Throne intervened. Two princes managed to flee the province in the aftermath, while one was caught and executed for treason in Isamber. The Last Rebellion 16 years ago, the province saw what has later been called the Last Rebellion, when insurgent groups of Vetrekeli, having survived the centuries on the northern outskirts of the province, joined together and assaulted several towns along the Sortos River. In one skirmish which saw Vetreleki strike into the province of Hotovopolad, the current Count Ginter's father was slain by the Vetreleki. They cut his body into many parts and sent it, dismembered, on a raft across a river to drift into Count Ginter's sight - upon which Ginter swore a terrible vengeance. In the following year he led several sorties into the forest, destroying the remnants of Vetrekeli rebels and earning the nickname 'Golden Saber'. In the aftermath of the Last Rebellion, the Princes of Spirit and Flesh founded the Order of the Knights of the Sacred Empire, whose sole job it is to patrol the woodlands and keep the peace - and be on the lookout for more Vetreleki survivors. The Vetreleki became known as 'the Cockroach People', for their ability to never really go away. Geography of Dehn Sovor Woodlands dominate much of the province, both east and west of the Sortos River, which comes running south from the frozen lands of Cysk Urilien. To the north, the land becomes more rugged and hilly closer to the border mountains, with deep and narrow V-shaped valleys clad in coniferous forests hiding an untold number of ancient ruins. To the south, near Isamber, the land levels almost flat until it meets the waters of the westermost of the Inner Seas. Along the Sortos River lie a number of hamlets and villages all under the control of Isamber, while the outlying regions are separated into eight large fiefdoms, each ruled by a lord carrying the title "Prince of the Spirit and Flesh". Flora & Fauna Herbs that can be found in the region include snakeberry, fiddleneck, and the yellow star thistle which is quite rare elsewhere in the Empire. Dehn Sovor is home to many breeds of bird, including black ducks, swans, doves, geese, grouse, hawks, magpies, peacocks, pheasants, pigeons, and turkeys. Lakes & Rivers The largest river is Sortos River, but there are others, including River Pael, Taha River, Mirek Roko River. The lakes of Dehn Sovor are Lake Bohlun, Lake Pael, Lake Sybh, Lake Taha and Lake Bis. Cities & Towns Isamber Built on the western shore of Kavinys Lake, which separates the Dehn Sovor and Inner Seas provinces, the city of Isamber's most prominent feature are the many spires of the temple. The River Towns Amlon Ashcastle A burned down and collapsed keep surrounded by a cluster of hovels and small houses still inhabited. The holdfast was once the seat of the popular knight Syr Petar who died in the fire that took his keep. Since then, the place has been called Ashcastle instead of its original name, Highford Hold. Carrickfield Dunhigh Rest Graveyard Honeybeech Point Marsh Meadow Haven Old Rivertown Rosecliff Springdale Wildwood Hollow Fiefdoms of Dehn Sovor Borveny Dolni Aras Elanath Hotovopolad Isamber Lhosos Modrós The River Towns Temn This duchy is ruled by Archduke Todor Hosten. Fortifications The Arena The Citadel of Sybh North Pass Tower The Ruins of Bis The Taha Plague Gardens Ruins of the City of Seven Keys Ruins of Pael Wellgate